Kakashi and Sakura's Training
by Atsuke
Summary: While Naruto and Sasuke are out training on their own, Kakashi and Sakura have some special training of their own.  KakashixSakura


"Kakashi-sensei, where are you?" yelled Sakura at the top of her lungs. She was supposed to meet him here for training while Naruto and Sasuke were training off by themselves. The only problem was that he had not shown up yet. They were supposed to meet at 6:30 but it was now 7:00 and there was no sign of him. She was just about to leave when she heard some rustling above her in the treetops. She glanced up to see Kakashi sitting up in the trees reading his Ichi-Ichi Paradise. Sakura didn't much like the literature he read but decided to put up with him since he was a great teacher. "Get down here, Kakashi, we need to start training!" she yelled. "Fine, fine. Lets begin." He replied back to her. He then jumped down from the tree and landed right next to Sakura.

He put his book back into his pouch, wishing he could continue reading. It was just getting to a good part, but oh well. He had promised to help Sakura with training. "Ok, we are going to start with regular taijutsu first. You seem to need help with that." He said as he threw a single kunai in Sakura's direction. He had aimed right for her head, a kind of harsh move but a needed one. Sakura had been somewhat prepared for it but it still kinda took her by surprise. She had somewhat managed to dodge it by jumping to her left but the kunai had clipped her shorts revealing her bare upper leg. She would have been embarrassed but didn't really notice. She was busy trying to stay alive. She then ran at Kakashi hoping to get a hit on him but he slid to his right and stabbed at her with a new kunai. This time she was completely ready but as she shot forward it still managed to clip her back slicing straight through the back of her shorts. As this happened the back of her top had flown up and got stuck up there revealing the slice in her shorts completely. She transported away from Kakashi and then noticed both slices in her shorts. She didn't want to show any weakness by stopping a fight because of her outfit so she kind of spun around trying to gauge how serious the damage to her outfit was.

As she did Kakashi realized what he had done to her clothing. At first he thought he should let her run home and get a change of clothes but then realized the chance this gave him. Sure he became a Jounin to be a better ninja but it also had other perks. Until recently all the Genin groups he had gotten were all male but this time he had a female named Sakura Haruno and had always kind of fantasized about taking advantage of her but never really had an opening much like this. As she spun he saw the rip on the left side of her shorts and the sight of her bare leg made the decision for him. He also saw the rip on the back of her shorts which revealed her naked ass which gave away the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear which just added to his decision. He pretended not to notice and just rushed at her with another attack with a kunai. This time he wasn't just training; he wanted something and was going to use all his skill to get it. He aimed to cut off the rest of the back of her shorts which were revealed because the back of her top was turned up and by using his immense speed he took her completely by surprise. She didn't even notice that he had attacked until she saw the back of her shorts fall to her feet. It wasn't until now that she remembered that she wasn't wearing any panties. She quickly turned towards Kakashi so as not to reveal her bare ass to him but then realized that the elastic waistband was all that was holding the front of her shorts in place and that even a small breeze would blow them up revealing her to all looking upon her, even though it was only one person.

Then her worst fear struck. She heard the trees rustle and knew that a wind was coming up. She quickly turned away from Kakashi, totally forgetting that her ass was revealed. She bent down to push her shorts down while the wind passed over. This was a very bad thing to do because as she bent down Kakashi clearly saw the lips of Sakura's pussy through her legs. This excited him to no ends as he could feel a bulge building in his pants. He then manipulated his chakra to form a rounded blunt object about 1 ft long and with a circumference of about 1 in. He then shoved this object between Sakura's legs right into her pussy making her shriek with both surprise and pleasure. She turned towards Kakashi only to find him reading again not even paying attention to her. She figured that it was her imagination and decided to slip away into the bathrooms near the training area.

She told Kakashi she really had to go so he allowed it. Sakura walked into the bathroom then she ran into the nearest stall and leaned back against the wall and slid her pants down to her ankles. She only wanted to come into the bathroom to finger herself. Ever since Sasuke left to train she hadn't really had the urge to masturbate because he wasn't on her mind, but when she was mysteriously penetrated she had an immensely strong urge to finger herself immediately. She brought her hand slowly down her body rubbing her now firmly erect nipples with her left hand while bringing her right hand down to her welcoming pussy. She was just about to start when she felt someone grab her right wrist. Looking to her side she saw it was Kakashi and pulled to get away but the attempt proved futile as he just brought her closer to him and then pinned her against the wall of the stall with his left hand pinning both her arms above her head and started rubbing her nipples with his right hand. He then used his right hand to pull his pants down revealing his erect cock. "Please Kakashi-sensei, please stop!" yelled Sakura. Kakashi just stayed silent as he slid his cock into Sakura's pussy.

At first Sakura was horrified by what was happening but then she actually started to enjoy it. She bit her bottom lip slightly as she got into what was happening. "You can let me go now sensei. I'm not going to fight it." She said as she brought her lips to Kakashi's, planting a kiss on his lips, taking Kakashi by total surprise. He let her arms go and as he did she slowly walked out of the stall into the bathroom and put her hands on the wall and bent over for Kakashi, revealing for him her now dripping wet pussy. "C'mon, now." Kakashi didn't need anymore of an invitation then that. He brought his hands under her and groped her breasts in his hands while fucking her pussy. He was just about to come inside her when a voice came from behind them causing Sakura to turn her head and Kakashi to pull his cock out blowing his load all over Sakura's face, surprisingly putting a smile on it.

They were both surprised to see Sasuke and Naruto standing behind them. "What are you two doing here?" asked Kakashi. "We decided to check on you two and the Kage said that you two were training here and here we are." Replied Sasuke. "And it's a good thing we came to. We don't want to miss out on this. Believe it!" added Naruto. "Well don't just stand there," said Sakura, "Join on in. There's enough of me for all of you." Said Sakura. She didn't like the idea at first but once she had Kakashi inside her she changed and wanted more. She got on her knees and opened her legs and leaned back against the wall and had Kakashi, who was erect and ready to go again, stick his cock into her pussy. (She decided to do this because he had the biggest cock) and had Sasuke and Naruto, who were already naked and ready to go, stand on both her sides and then started to give them both hand jobs while alternating her mouth on both their cocks. This continued for about five minutes until both Sasuke and Naruto blew their loads all over Sakura's face and she then licked it all off her face and then pushed Kakashi down onto his back and then mounted him and continued to ride him until he blew his load into her. She returned this with a load of her own juices. As the three guys sat down relaxing Sakura continued to finger herself bringing herself to four more orgasms before finally relaxing. "Kakashi-sensei," she said, "When do you think we can train again?"


End file.
